Past Returns
by blackrosemystik
Summary: Kurama has a sister, Hiei has an old love, and there is a brooding darkness on the horizon.  Ookami is the strongest wolf spirit any one has ever encountered and her dark pasts returns.  Hiei/OC  After the Demon World Tournament and things have "settled."


*I in no way own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters (sadly) but I do own Ookami and any other character that will be seen in future chapters! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!*

Chapter One: Kurama's Sister: Ookami

Her raven hair whipped wildly in the midst of the sudden wind storm. Her piercing amber eyes had fire in them that would strike down any one that would dare step in her way. She was running, running as fast as she had ever run before. Her wolf like ears were perked up to listen to all that was surrounding her. She was in trouble and she knew it. She needed the help of a team and there was only one team that she would turn to, Yusuke Urameshi's team. And this begins Ookami Kobayashi's journey.

There was a sharp knock on the door that made Ookami slightly jump. She sighed and got up from reading her book to answer her door. She tensed as she felt the presence on the other side. She shook the feeling and turned the knob. On the other side was a young man with bright red hair and green eyes. "How may I help you?"

"Hello! My name is Suichi. I live a few doors down. My mother wanted me to come over and welcome you to the building and to give you these." In his hand was a plate of homemade cookies. Ookami reached out to grab the plate with a smile on her face.

"Would you like to come in? I surely could not eat these all by myself." She stepped aside to let him in. She could see him slightly tense up but relax just as quickly. He smiled and stepped inside her small apartment. He sat down on the green couch while she put the plate on the coffee table and went to go get two glasses of milk. She settled down on the opposite side of the couch to him. He was in a pair of jeans and a loose tee shirt. His red hair was tied back in a pony tail and his bangs outlined his face. There was something in those eyes of his that Ookami could not shake and that was familiarity. Her own raven hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her sharp amber eyes were hiding something. "Thank you for welcoming me. You are the first person and I moved in a few days ago."

"The pleasure is mine. If you don't mind me asking, what made you move here? It is rare we get someone new to the building." Kurama sat there, still, sizing up the lady who sat before him. _Why does she seem so familiar?_

She gave a small laugh and then answered his question. "I transferred to the local university. I choose these apartments because I felt drawn to them. Like I was meant to be here." _Please tell me I have found him._

"I understand completely. A student you say, what are you majoring in?" She answered the question and the continued to talk like they were old friends. As it started getting dark outside Ookami got up off the couch and stepped out on her balcony. Kurama, startled by her sudden action, walked to join her. He could feel something almost different about her. It was at this point that he had realized she had yet to mention her name. "I'm sorry but you have yet to tell me your name."

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. My name is….Mitsukai."

"Well Mitsukai, what is the matter? Your demeanor changed abruptly." Kurama noticed her staring at nothing in particular. So he waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. _There is something in her eyes that makes her so familiar._

"Have you ever felt like that something has been missing in your life and you just can't quite put your finger on it, but you know it's important?" Her voice had changed, becoming softer, almost as if talking to herself. As she was leaning over the balcony she slightly looked up to see a figure with spiky black hair and dressed in black looking at the two. They locked eyes for a brief second and the figure disappeared.

"Yes I have." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was like he wanted to explain more in detail but was somewhat hesitant too. "You see, I have a sister. No one knows this. I have secretly been looking for her for years, but it seems like she has just disappeared. As a result, I have kind of given up hope in finding her and just assume she is dead." He turned to look at her, there was a type of hurt in his eyes. "And if that turns out to be true, I will devastated. Her and I were extremely close until we were separated."

"I am so sorry to hear that." She looked down at the street and noticed a couple was staring up at them."Do you know that couple down there? They seem to be staring." Kurama looked down at the couple in question.

"Oh. Yes I do." There seemed to be some sort of silent communication between the two. "I am terribly sorry but I must be going." That seemed to pull her out of her funk.

"Oh that's not a problem! Thank you for coming over. You and your friends are more then welcome to visit whenever." She smiled at him and showed Kurama to the door. As she shut the door she whispered to herself, "Oh Yoko, where can you be?" Not knowing that Kurama had heard those very words she whispered and he froze for a split second before bounding down the stairs to meet up with the couple.

That night as Ookami laid in bed, she tossed and turned.

_She stood there and watched as a demon with silver hair and fox ears fought with the demon before him. She was some how paralyzed. She did not understand, nothing had ever made her stand in one place in fear. She would always fight along side her brother, the were team after all. The most feared bandits in all of demon world. Something was different, something was off. Her amber eyes were huge and bright as she just stood there watching her brother fight for his life. She felt betrayed at the other demon, why would he do this to her. She watched as her brother slipped up and the other demon strike for the kill._

Ookami shot up out of bed with sweat pouring down her face. Her breathing was labored and slowly calmed down. She sighed and got out of bed. She slipped on her slippers and walked to the kitchen. The sun was just breaking across the horizon as she was pouring herself a glass of water. She opened the sliding door and stepped out on the balcony and breathed in a deep breath of air. She sipped on her water and happened to glance down at the street. There was the same couple from last night, the gentleman who had introduced himself as Suichi, the spiky haired guy, and a boy with flaming red hair. They did not know she was outside when they looked up at her apartment with thoughts on their faces. She could not make out what kind of thoughts and so she raised an eyebrow and headed back inside. She downed the rest of her glass of water. She was heading back to her room to take a shower when there was a knock on her door.

She went to answer the door. It was the group of people from down on the street. "How may I help you?"

"We are sorry to disrupt you, but may we come in." It was Kurama who spoke. Ookami stepped aside to let them in without saying a word. She kept herself on guard.

"Alright Demon what are you doing here? You're not allowed on this side?" The one with the flaming red hair stated. The others seemed to stare at him and the boy from the couple smacked him in the back of his head

"Demon? What are you talking about?" _Damn I must not have fully concealed my energy._

"Excuse Kuwabara. He can be an idiot sometimes. You seem to be going through great lengths to conceal your demon energy and it took sometime to detect to be honest. And it was not to only after I left and heard you whisper something peculiar that it peaked my interest. You had mentioned something about Yoko, I would assume Yoko Kurama?"

She sighed. She knew that they knew she was demon and she was hoping to avoid this. After Yusuke had initiated that Demon World Tournament and the winner had put up a ban on demons travelling to the human world she thought all hope was lost on finding her brother. So she went and pleaded with the king to let her come back to find her brother. All she had going for her was the fact that she had all but disappeared in the Demon World and had not made a ruckus since her brother had left. After months of begging and proving herself, he let her go. She sat down on the couch. "Yes that is who I was referring to."

"Tell me. How do you know of Yoko Kurama?"

She sat there for a moment. She did not know how to answer. She was unsure of who this group was, but had an inclining it was the group she was searching for. But if it was the group she had been searching for then she had found her brother, probably the one who was asking her about Yoko. She looked at the group and said, "Yes I am searching for Yoko Kurama. He is my brother." Everyone stopped breathing it seemed like. All their attention had turned to the one who had been talking. _So this must be my brother._ There seemed to be another exchange of words in complete silence for the couple and the one called Kuwabara started to leave. The boy of the couple turned to the short spiky haired man and said, "Hiei, come on." The one called Hiei shook his head no. The boy sighed and shrugged his shoulders. After the door shut, there was more tension in the air. "So I was right. You are Kurama, my brother."

"So it would seem. How did you know where to find me?" Kurama was now sitting opposite of Ookami on the couch and Hiei was still standing watching the twos interaction.

"Honestly I did not. I never said whom I was looking for, just that I was looking for my brother. I have travelled over the globe to find you. Something kept telling me you would be here and so here I came. I did not honestly expect to find you this soon whilst I was in town. " She explained and then turned her attention to Hiei. "Hello Hiei. It has been awhile." All she got out of him was a humph sound. She shook her head and gave a small smile. They sat in silence for a moment and then Ookami said, "I am sorry."

"For what?" Kurama asked already knowing the answer.

"For letting what happened happen. I should have done something but I just stood there frozen in fear." Before the conversation could go any further there was knock on the door. Ookami sighed and got up to answer it. She opened the door and there was a tall gentleman, looking to be in his teens with a pacifier in between his teeth and a young lady with blue hair. "Koenma, Botan, please come in." And so they did.

"You do know that you are not suppose to be on this side." stated Koenma.

"I know, but I do have permission to be over here. I was granted access so I could look for Yoko."

"Oh I see." He turned to look at Kurama. "Please come see me when you have finished visiting with her sister for awhile." Kurama did not say but just nodded. Koenma turned to Ookami. "None of your tricks Ookami."

"None of my tricks." She replied. Koenma turned and him and Botan walked out the door. There was a moment of silence when the two took a seat on the couch. There was a different feeling in the air this time. Happiness, animosity, and most of all betrayal. "I am sorry Yoko. I should never have left the way I did."

"Ookami, you had to do what you had to do. You are a free spirit, always have been. The point is you are here now and we can catch up and be a family once more."

"Yoko, you know I am not allowed on this side. I am considered a danger to all humans as well as demons for that matter. It was miracle I was able to come over here to look for you."

"Well you let me talk to who I need to talk to and I can probably get it to where you can stay on this side. I will not lose you again. We have both come a long way since that day."

It was true, Ookami had definitely come a long way since that day. She had turned her life around and was trying to repent for all the wickedness and dismay she had brought upon so many people. And making amends with her brother was the biggest repentance that she needed to complete to make herself feel better about all the wrong she has done. It was true they were the closest brother and sister either world had ever seen, but there was a brutal past that neither one was looking forward to going down.

*Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please don't forget to REVIEW!*


End file.
